This is love
by littlethoughfierce
Summary: Joe finds out he has a daughter. Scared and unprepared, he seeks Mel for help but somewhere along the way it becomes more than some friendly support. MelxJoe
1. prolouge

**This is the prequel to this story, I promise this will make sense eventually (I think, I just kind of make it up as I go along)**

**I really don't have much else to say except if you like it please review! And Melissa+Joey forever!  
**

**Oh and can you guys tell me if my summary is..well horrible? I can't write a decent summary for the life of me so can you let me know what you think of it?**

**Fun stuff starts next chapter.**

It was only 10:45 PM when Mel Burke dragged herself in to her house, disappointingly sober and now single. She collapsed face-first on to the living room couch before letting out a scream, muffled by the pillows.

"Bad night?" She heard the familiar voice a few feet away. She hadn't even realized Joe was sitting there until she heard him. She pulled herself in to a sitting position before replying.

"You could say that" She sighed "Max dumped me"

Joe honestly felt bad about her minor heartbreak, if he was being honest he would tell you he thought that relationship was going somewhere. Of course he would never be honest, but the 6 weeks that they were together seemed strong.

"I told you not to date a guy who has the same name as a dog" Joe shot an "I told you so" look. He didn't honestly believe that was a decent reason to reject someone but he didn't like when Mel would date, he didn't know why it bothered him so much but he knew he couldn't stand it.

"Would it kill you to show some sympathy once in a while?"

"Why risk it?" He joked back at her semi-serious comment. Mel hid her smile and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well what happened to your date? You don't look any less pathetic than I do right now" Mel snapped, feeling satisfied with her comeback. Joe brought his beer to his lips, taking a swig before answering her question

"Ashley ended it" he shrugged, swiftly taking another sip of the alcohol. Mel felt a tinge of guilt for her little remark and slouched farther in to the couch. After a few seconds of silence Mel remembered what she had looked forward to during the entire drive home and sprung to her feet.

"I need a drink" She started toward the kitchen but was quickly stopped

"Hold it" Joe pulled a bottle of wine and a glass from his feet and held them up. Mel couldn't help but smile as she plopped back down on the couch

"You know me so well" She happily poured herself a glass, ready to drown her problems in alcohol. A few minutes and a full glass of wine passed before Mel talked again.

"Why is dating so hard, Joe?"

"Wish I could tell you, Burke" Joey took a gulp from his second beer "I really wish I could". Mel grabbed a pillow and shoved her face in to it before letting out a frustration filled scream.

"I can't even remember the last time I was in love" Mel finished pouring her second glass and quickly started to send it down her throat. Joe let out half of a chuckle

"I don't even remember what love feels like"

Mel pulled her eyes from her wine and looked at Joe. "Come on, you love Lennox and Ryder"

"Or course I love you guys" he pondered about what his next words should be for a minute "but it's different Mel. I've only even known them for two years, soon they'll be off at college. There's no special connection, Mel. Sometimes i'm just the nanny." Joe couldn't control his mouth, words just kept falling out and he couldn't get it closed until he had said to much.

"Wow" Mel set down the glass and stared at him "I had no idea you felt that way"

"Mel, I really didn't mean it like that" Joe realized the hurt he may of just unleashed "I love them so much, Mel, more than I thought i'd ever love kids I worked for. But I am just the nanny, there's nothing else that keeps us together" Joe felt tears string the back of his eyes but immediately pushed them away, refusing to cry in front of Mel, who was still processing everything.

"I understand" Mel got up to go in to the kitchen. Before making the last few steps through the door she turned around.

"And Joe?"

"yeah?"

"You're going to find love one day, okay? Don't get your boxers in a bunch because Ashslut called it off." Joe laughed. Melissa thought everyone dating Joe was a slut. Well, she didn't really but she wasn't going to compliment someone that only brought jealousy in to her life. Not that she would admit that.

"Thanks, Burke"


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter! Shout out to the guest that pointed out my name confusion. Mel's name is Melanie.. why couldn't they of just made it Melissa? The title totally threw me off.**

**If you guys like my story please leave a review! They really make my day 3**

"Breakfast is served" Joe sing-songed as he set down plates in front of his family members

"Well it sure took you long enough" Mel shoved a mouthful of waffles in to her mouth "I'm starving!".

"How elegant." Lennox and Ryder laughed at Joe's sarcastic comment, ignoring Mel's glare.

"losing 1.7 billion dollars ain't to elegant either, Joe" Mel smirked, proud of her wittiness. Joe always said it was unfair how many times she had used the financial scandal card on him but Mel isn't one to pass up a witty comment. They always pretended to hate their little fights but deep down it's their favorite part of the day. Joe was about to shoot back a joke about Mel's closet size when his phone rang. Mel gave him an annoyed sigh.

"No phones at the table"

"But it could be important"

Mel rolled her eyes "Joe, I can see the number on the screen, they aren't even in your contacts". Joe hid his amused smile, he couldn't stand(he loved) when Mel picked out all those little things that nobody else could recognize.

"Well maybe it's the president, informing me about the legal closet size limit" Joe didn't let Mel respond and answered the call, quickly jumping out of his seat and into the other room.

"Hello?"

"Joe...you answered" Joe could slightly recognize the voice. he couldn't put a name or face on it but he knew it well enough to know it didn't usually sound this..terrified.

"yeah,uh, who is this?"

"Oh right I forgot to say that" The woman on the other end of the phone let out a nervous laugh "It's Mindy"

"Mindy...?"

"Foster. We dated. 6 years ago."

"Foster, that's it!" Joe got excited, finally put a finger on the name before remembering he was on the phone. "So why are you calling me?"

Joe has had girls call him weeks, even months after they've broken up but never 6 years.

"We need to talk" Joe could hear the woman's voice instantly become tenser.

"What's going on?" Joe was beyond confused. He silently prayed she wasn't one of those stalker girlfriends who's kept track of him since they broke up. Maybe he shouldn't have answered.

"Look Joe, I really can't talk about it over the phone. Do you think you can meet me this afternoon?"

"Ooh this afternoon really isn't good I-" Joe was cut off

"It's really important" Joe could hear tears in her eyes "Do you think there's any possible way you could meet me?" Meeting her meant giving up his last day of freedom A.K.A the last day of school. But his curiosity got the better of him.

"I guess I could squeeze you in. Coffee house at two?"

"Thank you Joe, i'll see you then" She then hung up the phone, not allowing Joe to ask any more questions._ What was that about?_ he thought. _Did she want to get back together? but after six years? What if she needed kidney? what if I give her a kidney but then Mel needs a kidney and Mel dies because I already gave away my kidney? Wait, why did I just think that?_

Joe's rambunctious thoughts were interrupted by Mel who had popped her head in the room

"Is it legal?"

"what?"

"My closet. Did say it's okay?" She played along with his earlier joke

"Oh" Joe half-chuckled. It was cute when she did that "No actually it was some old girlfriend" Joe strolled back in the kitchen, avoiding all eyes

"Oh?" Mel hid her jealousy and masked it with smirks

"It's not like that"

"Then what is it like?" Lennox budded in the conversation

"It's like nothing" Joe imitated her, using his best teen girl voice "We dated 6 years ago and she suddenly calls and says we needed to talk"

"Joe, when you broke up with her you remembered to do the actual breaking up part right?" Mel half-joked. Joe stuck his tongue out in response to the remark

"I saw a movie where that happened" Ryder thought back to the horror film "The guy died"

"Thanks Ryder"

The kids eventually trudged of to their bus stop and a few mindless hours passed until it was 1:45. Joe wasn't really excited.. just intensely curious.

"I'm going out" he called as he started towards the door

"You don't have to yell, i'm right here" Mel huffed with annoyance as she flipped her magazine and reached for her wine glass

"Aw has someone not had enough alcohol today?" Joe used his baby voice. Mel hated(loved) that.

"Hey, i'm not the one going to see my ex of six years" Joe ignored her comment and turned around, heading toward the door again.

"See ya" he chirped

"Bye"

Right before stepping out he turned around again

"Your family doesn't have a history of kidney problems, do you?"

"No, why?"

"No reason" And with that Joe headed out.

Joe searched the cafe for a familiar fame. When he heard someone call out his name, he wasn't greeted with one.

"Joe over here!" was that Mindy? Something had really aged her, her blonde hair looked unwashed, she had wrinkles and was obviously sleep deprived, dark circles were noticeable under her green eyes.

"Mindy,hi" he gave her a hug and sat down across from her. Joe didn't let her start any small talk, he wanted to know what was so urgent and he wanted to know now.

"So whats that thing we need to talk about?" Mindy smile dropped and tensed up again.

"I have no idea how to tell you this" She put her head in hands. She had been rehearsing it for the last 6 years but she still couldn't say it

"Come on Mindy" She looked up at him "I'm missing football for this, whatever it is, i'm sure it's not as bad as you think"

"Okay" She took a deep breath "You have a daughter"

**Ooh cliffy. Don't worry, I've already started writing the next chapter. Merry christmas! Let me know what you guys got.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Woo third update! **

**Come on guys this fanfic has nearly 300 views and only 4 reviews! Even if your opinion isn't good or if you're just a guest I want to hear what you have to say! Please review!**

**17 days until is back on woohoo!**

**Okay enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry it's so short but it's 4:30 in the morning and it felt like a good stopping point.**

At first Joe's mind was calm._I have a daughter? What? no I don't._

But realization started to settle in. _I have a daughter. I. have. a. daughter? Daughter?_

No matter how many times he formed the sentence, it wouldn't sink in.

It was like watching a wrecking ball swing towards him.

"What?" his voice was dry and scratchy. He didn't know what else to say, there were to many questions he couldn't just ask one!

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner Joe. you had just broken up with me and I was scared and I thought-" Too many words were being thrown at him. It was like when he was younger and he would get in fights with the local Jersey kids. It was a fair fight until 10 kids would gang up against him, the only option he had was to run. So he did.

Mindy took off after him. She feared this would happen. Fortunately he stopped when he made it a few feet out the door.

"I'm sorry I just.. needed a breather"

"I know this is a lot to take in"

"Yeah. Yeah it is. it's a really large amount to take in"

He still wasn't totally sure what was going on. A daughter? Like a human being?

"Look Joe you don't have to be involved if you want, you can-"

"No. I.. I think we need to talk about this"

They headed over to an empty park bench and began the conversation that would change his life forever.

"What does she look like?" Joe didn't know the slightest thing about her but he already felt close to her. He always wanted a daughter, although this wasn't how he pictured it.

"She's beautiful, Joe. You'll love her so much. I wish i had a picture." Mindy and Joe smiled. Although Joe was so overwhelmed with the sudden info, he couldn't help but be happy about it. He just wished he hadn't missed so much.

"How old is she?"

"5. 6 in a few months"

"Wow. I can't believe I missed so much"

"Yeah, Joe i'm really sorry about that, I was scared" Joe was upset,he wished he could have participated in his daughter's life more. But he was happy he knew now.

"I'm glad I know now" He smiled, trying to picture a little girl. Who's hair did she have? Eyes? What if she inherited Joe's dad's big ears?

"Since I missed so much, tell me everything there is about her, I don't want a detail left out"

"Or you could see for yourself?" Mindy prayed that she wasn't being to pushy

"You mean meet her?" Joe's stomach did a backflip "I'd love to"

"Is tomorrow to soon. I know this is fast but I re-"

"It's perfect. So what, should I swing by your place around noon?" Joe couldn't help but push.

"No!" Mindy caught her little outburst and took a breath "I mean, no my house is having some work done. What about your place?"

"Uh, sure" he was to caught up in the moment to think it through. He had already told Mindy about his "manny" situation.

"I'll see you then" Mindy went in for a hug and was quick to rush away, it had all been a bit overwhelming. Before she got to far Joe yelled after her.

"Wait!" Mindy whipped around "What's her name?'

"Violet" Mindy gave him a heartfelt smile before turning around again and zipping away.

"Violet" he smiled to himself "Wow"

Joe stood, frozen outside of the house, contemplating whether he should come in and talk or just run away now.

_Why did I say she could come here? There's a million places we could go, why_ _here?_

There was still 2 hours until the kids got home from school. Now or never. he finally mustered up the courage to walk in.

"Oh, hey Joe" Mel flipped another page of her magazine. She was stretched out along the couch with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Hey Mel" his voice was dry, nerves were taking over and she could tell. She pulled her eyes away from her magazine to see a very stressed out looking Joe. She quickly sat up, curious and worried.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"W-what why wouldn't it be okay? Of course everything is okay, what gave you such an idea?" he spat out. _smooth one, Longo_ he thought.

"well you're sweating like a pig, you're voice is two octaves higher and... is your eye twitching?"

"What? No!" He shot back a little to fast "I just... " He trailed off, unsure of where he was going with the situation. _I just what? Found out I had a child?_ He quickly racked his brain for the right words but nothing came to mind.

"Did something happen? Is everyone okay- oh my god where are the kids!" Mel began to freak out

"Everyone is fine! Calm down."

"Then what's going on?" Now Mel was interested. Joe trailed over to a chair and sat down, trying to stay calm. News like this usually took more than an hour to sink in.

"When I was out with Mindy she told me some... new information" Joe continued to search his brain but still, nothing seemed right. This was all to much, 4 hours ago everything was perfectly normal.

"Joe come on you're scaring me, spit it out"

"Okay, I don't really know how to tell you this so i'm just gonna say it" he took a sharp breath in "I have a daughter"


	4. Chapter 3

**I've forced myself up until 5am for this chapter. Enjoy it. Some of you requested that it be longer and I am proud to say this chapter is over 2,000 words, excluding the notes. I kind of feel like the second half of this is slow. Maybe boring. I promise things will speed up after this chapter. I hate to say this but 600 VIEWS! Hundreds of you are not reviewing and my gun is loaded. I joke. I have no gun. But please review. Every review makes my heart grow a little more. I won't turn in to one of those "No chapter until x reviews" people. They're annoying. But if you have a request, idea, criticism or anything that you want me to know feel more than free to leave it in a review or PM me. I always answer any questions. Fun fact at the end of the chapter ;)**

There it was. Out in the open.

For a few seconds, everything was silent. Joe watched Mel's face change from concerned to confused to distraught and back to confused.

"What?"

"Oh, and Mindy is bringing her over here tomorrow" He figured he would do it all at once. Rip the band aid off.

"What?"

"I said I hav-"

"I heard what you said!" Mel finally snapped from her trance "You have a daughter! How?"

"I think you know very well how, Mel" Mel gave him a glare and he stopped joking. He let out a long, painful sigh "It's a long story"

"I have time" Mel raised her eyebrows at him. He had a daughter? She needed details now. "Well I went out with Mindy, we broke up, she found out she was pregnant and 6 years later she's telling me about it. I guess it wasn't a long story"

"Oh my god" Mel was at a loss for words, to many things were going through her mind. What would happen? Was she going to lose Joe? Does he want to raise a child? Wait did he say she's coming over here?

"Wait.. she's coming here?"

"Yeah. I didn't really think about it, it was wrong of me to invite them over here. If you want me to tell them th-"

"No, Joe it's okay. I'm just.. just surprised I guess" Joe laughed a little "Believe me, so am I" _Oh yeah _Mel thought _Joe just found out he has a daughter. Oh my god, Joe just found out he has a daughter._

"I can't even begin to imagine how _you _feel" Mel put her head it her hands. She could feel a migraine coming on.

"Scared, mostly" they both looked up and caught each other eyes "I have no idea what i'm going to do"

Mel felt her heart ache for Joe. How could she worry about herself when Joe is in so much distress? She got up and sat down next to him, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey" Her voice was soft and inviting, much warmer than the tone she usually used with Joe "It'll be okay" Joe looked away, fearing the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. This was all too much. He could barley handle his life right now, how was he supposed to add in a child all of a sudden?

"I don't know, Mel. I can't raise a child" Mel moved her hand from his shoulder and rubbed his back like she would rub Lennox's when she was suffering from heartbreak.

"Of course you can. You helped raise Lennox and Ryder!" She encouraged, but he didn't seem convinced. "Lennox and Ryder are teenagers. They practically raise themselves". Mel was about to object when a thought appeared. Did Joe _want_ to raise a child?

"Joe?" "Mhm?" Mel contemplated whether she should ask or not "Do you want to be apart of this?" The question caught Joe off guard

"What do you mean?" Mel carefully scanned her vocabulary for the right words. She needed to be gentle. "I mean, do you even want to be part of her life?"

"Mel, She's my daughter. I have to" Mel nodded.

"Just checking" An awkward silence filled the air. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask. Mel finally broke the silence.

"Are you going to leave?" They immediately locked eyes "What?"

"You know. You'll have a kid in your life now" She could feel tears in the back of her eyes. Joe finds out about his child and all she can think about is herself. She couldn't help it, she'd miss him to much. Not that she would tell him that.

"I don't know, Burke" she hid her little smile at the nickname "I think we should see what happens" The tears threatened to spill from her eyes. But what did she expect him to say? "No of course not, Mel! I'll never leave you guys for my child!".

For the thrid time their eyes locked and Mel nodded along with his answer, hiding her sadness. Instead of looking away they continued to look at each other. For moment she thought they might actually kiss but Joe looked away and broke the intense silence.

"Violet. Her name is violet" The air suddenly felt uncomfortable. There was obvious tension being avoided. She tried to focus on his words but she couldn't, all of a sudden she really wanted to kiss him. His lips, they were all she could look at. She quickly found herself gazing and snapped herself out of it.

Joe stared at her, waiting for a response. _Does she hate they name? Why isn't she saying anything? God she looks pretty. Wait, what? _ His swirling thoughts were stopped when Mel responded

"That's really pretty" She gave him a small smile before, again falling in to each other eyes. This time they didn't waste a second, they immediately fell in to each others lips. They couldn't resist it any longer. They waited two years for it. For a few seconds it was magical. All this built up confusion was being buried away as their lips moved, perfectly in sync. But then the magic stopped when they pulled away.

"What are we doing?" Joe looked like he was in total shock, yet happy. His facial expressions were similar to Mel's.

"I-I don't know" They sat there in shock, heavily breathing due to the lack of air they received while kissing. She quickly stood up and took a few steps back.

"I have to go.. upstairs" She continued backing out of the room. "You know for. . . work. . and stuff" she then quickly scurried up the stairs without looking back.

"Oh.. yeah I have to go too!" He called after her "For.. stuff"

It had been 2 and a half hours since the kissing "incident". Luckily Lennox and Ryder called to say they were busy with after school activites and wouldn't be home until late. _Oh shit_ he thought. _I ha_v_en't_ _even thought about them!_

He rolled over on his bed and buried his face in to his pillow, letting out a muffled scream. He couldn't even begin to think about telling them. But he couldn't be focusing on that right now. He had been lying in his bed for the past two and a half hours, scared to go upstairs and face Mel.

"Come on Longo!" he scolded himself "You're going to have a kid within the next 24 hours, you can't just hide down here!" Finally he worked up the courage to go upstairs and face her. Once he made his way up the stairs he was immediately greeted with Mel standing there, pouring herself more coffee. He was surprised that after what happened it wasn't wine.

"Hey" he awkwardly got her attention as he strolled in the room

"Oh hey" She responded, seeming as perky as usual. She was using the forget-about-it method.

"So uh.. about that think that happened-" Joe started. Mel cut him off

"Yeah, we can just forget about that" Mel waved it away. _Should I have said that? Does he want to forget it? Of course he wants to forget it Mel, he doesn't like you!_

"Oh. Yeah. we'll just pretend it never happened" Joe mentally kicked himself. _She wants to forget it. I knew she'd never like me. Not like I care. Why would I care? I don't like her and she doesn't like me, end of story._

"So.. " Mel trailed off, looking for words to say

"So" Joe continued the awkwardness. There obvious words that wanted to be said. Everything just felt so strange. There whole lives were going to change in a matter of hours.

"Lennox and Ryder are getting home soon" Mel hinted. Mel was curious and terrified at how the children were going to react. Ryder would probably to confused to react at all and Lennox would have multiple different emotions exploding from her and then she would write about them on her blog.

"You have to tell them"

"What? Why me!"" Joe freaked

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it's YOUR KID!" Mel snapped

Joe gave her a pleading look. She couldn't resist it.

"Fine, we'll tell them together" Joe smiled

"Thanks Mel" He nearly went in for a hug but thought about earlier and abruptly stopped himself. The almost-hug triggered another awkward silence to fall. Joe finally spoke up

"_can_ we stay here?"

"What?" The question caught her totally off guard. What did he mean 'can we stay here?'

"Earlier when you asked if I would stay, it got me thinking. Are you okay with this? I mean it is your house" Joe asked. It had been on his mind all day. Mel sighed and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Ever since this started, which was surprisingly only a few hours ago, she's been holding all of these thoughts and feelings. Joe needed her support, Joe suddenly has a kid, Joe's life is being turned upside down, Joe, Joe, Joe! She was scared too. For more reasons than one.

"Of course i'm not okay with this Joe" She watched his face fall "But it's happening and i'm not going to kick you out" She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, suddenly feeling more tension in the air. Was that to harsh?

"Mel you aren't my babysitter. If you don't want this to happen here then it doesnt have to. My folks in Jersey always have a room open" Joe hated hearing the truth. _I'm so stupid. Of course she doesn't want us here._

"Jersey!" Mel was startled by his suggestion "You can't raise a kid in Jersey!"

"Well i'm not going to stay somewhere where i'm not wanted" Joe started to pace. he paced when he was stressed.

"Damnit Longo!" She got his attention and he stopped pacing. "Didn't you here me? I'm not throwing you out! Of course I don't want a 5 year old in my house all of a sudden but that's whats happening"

"Mel-" He started to argue but Mel immediately cut him off

"Let me finish! If Lennox got pregnant do you think I would happy? Of course I wouldn't want to help my niece raise a baby but I would because she's family Joe! We're family"

"We are?" Joe was slightly stunned. He had never heard Mel refer to him as anything other than a nanny, maybe a friend, but never family. Mel nodded.

"We are" They shared a heartwarming smile before more issues arose in the conversation.

"I don't even know if i'm going to be involved to be honest, Mel" Joe sat down next to her and rested his chin on his hand

"What! You said you wanted to help raise her!" Mel nearly yelled. _This man is an emotional rollercoaster_ she thought

"I do! But she might not even like me. I haven't been in her life for over 5 years" Mel quieted down and sympathized.

"That isn't your fault"

"I don't know anymore, Mel! Everything is so complicated all of a sudden" Mel hopped up from her chair and looked him in the eyes

"Look Joe, I know this isn't easy but you need to figure out what you want because tomorrow you'll have a child" Her words hit him hard. But she was right. Tomorrow he would have a child.

But the words didn't just hit Joe. Mel could feel the blow. She thought back to their conversation. 'Of course I don't a 5 year old in my house' she had said. She hadn't thought of it that way. When she pictures Joe having a kid she thought of him taking her to the movies or him pushing her on the swings. This child was going to be in her house. Possibly living there part of the time. _Oh shit._

Just then they heard the door swing open. Lennox and Ryder were home.

**Hehe I leave cliffy. I so mean. I'm gonna update when I get 20 reviews. Not really. I'll update when I finish writing it.  
**

**Fun Fact: I met my best friend through here. I reviewed her fic, she pm'd me back and from there it was history. We skype almost everyday. She lives on the other side of the country *cries* but we sent each other Christmas packages. It was magical.**


	5. Chapter 4

**2,685 WORDS OH MY FANFICTION. Is this to long? I didn't intend for this to happen. I don't plan my chapter very much I jut kind of sit down at my laptop and write. In the future they'll probably be shorter but PHEW that was a process!**

**I Really hope you like this chapter because writing this took about as long as it took us to get used to Miley Cyrus' new hair *Shudder*****As always, please review! I worked seriously hard on this (yet I still did not proof read it)**

**Like 8 reviews last chapter! Thank you guys so much! Reviewers like you are what keep my story going!**

**Fun fact at the end  
**

"We're home!" called Lennox as she and Ryder walked through the door, throwing their heavy backpacks to the ground

Mel and Joe's eyes widened and they caught each others eyes, similar expressions of fear on their face. Joe's mind was racing, quickly playing out every possible scenario.

_What if Lennox cries, then what do I say? What if she blows up? She'll probably blow up. Maybe she'll stomp upstairs and we won't have to talk about it. What is Ryder going to say? What if he cries? He could cry.._

Meanwhile, Mel's mind was more like

_oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god._

When they heard footsteps getting closer they snapped out of it and Mel nudged her head, motioning for Joe to go into the living room. Joe did but made sure to drag Mel along with him.

"No, it's your kid! I don't want to!" Mel whisper-screamed as she fought Joe who was pulling her in to the living room. After a few good pulls and pushes Joe get her through the door. They abruptly stopped fighting when they saw Lennox and Ryder there staring at them, giving them weird looks.

"Hey kids" Mel awkwardly stood by Joe, both of them stiff as a board.

"..Hey.. " Ryder and Lennox both said slowly, obviously suspicious of their Aunt and nanny's behavior. Lennox quickly brushed it off.

"I'm heading over to Lexi's, i'll be home by ten" Lennox started heading towards the door.

"Wait" Joe stopped her "Me and Mel have to talk to you guys" he did his best to hide the shakiness n is voice. The last thing he could do is break down in front of everyone.

"But I always go to a friends right after school. Can't it wait?" Lennox was caught off guard. The family hardly communicated before 6pm

"Actually Len" Mel stepped in "It can't" Even Ryder could detect the tension in the room. Fear struck through Lennox. Had something bad happened?

"Is everything okay?" Lennox searched their faces for an answer. Mel and Joe just looked at each other at first._ was_ everything okay? Did this count as a criris? They didn't have the right response. "You guys are scaring me" Lennox stepped closer, eager for an answer. What if someone died? What is Mel or Joe was dying. Lennox could feel tears behind her eyes, just thinking about something happening to one of them. Mel saw the fear and confusion in her niece's eyes.

"No honey, everything is okay" Mel gave her a small smile "So you guys aren't dying?" Mel and Joe laughed a little bit

"Nobody is dying"

"Phew!" Lennox pretended to wipe a bead of sweat off her forehead. Lennox quit joking when she saw the serious looks continue to linger on their faces. "Then what's going on?"

"sit down" Mel and Joe sat down on the couch and waited for the kids to sit down on the chairs across from them

"Well you see guys..." Joe started "Sometimes life gives you.. new.. situations" Joe tried to spit out the words that were running through his mind but he couldn't seem to grab a hold of them. He looked over at Mel for help who quickly shook her head, indicating for him to talk. Joe did the same. Although they weren't saying anything aloud, they could understand each other perfectly.

_Help!_

_What? I'm not telling them you say it!_

_Mel, please! _

_No!_

Unfortunatly, Lennox and Ryder couldn't understand their language of facial expressions and and grew impatient with the silence. "Just spit it out!" Ryder finally spoke up, for the first time since they got home. Joe tried to speak but no words came out.

"I.. " Joe closed his mouth. He had rehearsed this so many times in his head, why wasn't anything coming out! Mel watched him stutter for a few seconds before she also grew impatient, without thinking she spat out a sentence that she never thought she would say. At least not now.

"You're getting a sister!" Mel immediately pursed her lips shut. _Why did I say that? I didn't mean to say that! I didn't mean to say anything!_

Joe looked at her, totally confused. Ryder seemed stunned. Lennox was shocked, yet couldn't hide a hint of a smile on her face.

"You're pregnant?" Lennox and Ryder asked at the same time. Ryder's was more a question while Lennox's was more a squeal.

"No! I can _promise_ you, i'm not pregnant" Mel let out bit of nervous laughter. This wasn't off to a good start

".. Is Joe pregnant?" Ryder asked skeptically. Lennox normally would have smacked his head there if she wasn't so confused. Joe just ignored Ryder's ridiculous question.

"Today when I met with Mindy told me something.. new"

"What did she tell you?"

"I.. I.. uh.. is it hot in here?" He stuttered

"Joe!"

"I have a kid" He spat out in half of a second. Everything got quiet, confusion and realization set in to the kid's faces. Well it did for Lennox, it was mostly confusion for Ryder.

"You what?" Lennox asked, not totally sure how to take on the information. Joe sat there, stunned at the information that just fell out of his mouth.

"Guys, there's no easy way to talk about this" Joe stayed quiet for a second, unsure of what his next words were going to be. "Apparently after me and Mindy broke up,she found out she was pregnant. She never told me until now"

"Oh my god" Ryder spoke up. "You mean like a child?" Lennox rolled her eyes

"Yes like a child!" Lennox spit at him, overwhelmed with the whole situation.

"How long have you known?"

"Oh, I don't know" Joe looked at his watch "A few hours"

"What? You only found out you had a child a few hours ago? How are you not freaking out!" Lennox stood up from her seat.

Joe shrugged "I can't Lennox. There's to much to think about, I have a daughter now"

"It's a girl?" lennox smiled and sat back down. Joe nodded

"Yeah" Joe smiled and thought back to the name Mindy told her. Violet. It sounded so.. right.

"So just to be clear, you mean like a living thing right?" Ryder was having a bit of trouble grasping the situation. Mel and Joe laughed a little.

"Yes Ryder, an actual human being" Mel couldn't tell if the kids were happy or not.

"Wow Joe that's... great" Ryder fumbled over his words

"So what happens now?" Lennox wasn't totally sure how she felt. Actually, she had no idea what was going on.

"Mindy is bringing her over tomorrow so I can meet her. We'll go from there" At the perfect moment to avoid an awkward silence, Joe's phone rang "Ooh it's mindy!" He quickly picked it up and left the room. Mel sat down where he was sitting.

"So.. guys" She caught there attention and they all looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "Are you guys.. okay with all of this?".

Words were caught in there throat "Aunt Mel.. _I_ don't even know how I feel about this"

Mel nodded, unsure of how to respond to that

"But i'm kind of excited" Lennox smiled. She _did_ always want a little sister. She wasn't sure if this counted.

"Really?"

"Yeah." They smiled.

"What about you Ryder?"

"Hey" he put his hands up in denfense "I'm cool as long as she doesn't touch my stuff" He felt his phone vibrate "Oh god it's Holly, nobody make any noise she _hates_ backround noise!" He the scuried away, attending to his demanding girlfriend.

"Aunt Mel?"

"Hm?"

"Are _you_ okay with this?"

"What? Yeah, of course" she put on a fake smile. Lennox raised an eyebrow at her. Mel sighed.

"Of course i'm not okay with this Lennox. But it's happening" Lennox nodded "I understand" Mel walked over and kissed her on the head

"I'm going to go take a shower, let me know if you need anything" She started towards the stairs but stopped and turned around when she was halfway out the room "Well not while i'm _in_ the shower" she the turned back around went the rest of the ways upstairs. Lennox laughed and rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, nobody really talked about it. They had dinner and went to bed. Well, most of them went to bed.

It was 3 am and Joe was still awake. He tossed and turned in bed, attempting to get himself to sleep but to no avail. Finally he just got up convincing himself that water was what he needed. He went down and filled himself a glass, taking small sips as he paced around the room. He sat down and sighed. What was going _on?_ He wasn't ready to take care of a child. Maybe he wouldn't have to. Maybe his kid would hate him. The thought threw a shiver down his spine. What if she _did_ hate him? He didn't want that. But why wouldn't she, he hasn't been in her life for over 5 years! But that wasn't his fault!

To many thoughts were running through his mind. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He was in way to deep.

At 3:10 am Mel still lie awake. First she decided she was to hot and threw the covers off. Then she was to cold and pulled them back on. Again she was to hot and just stuck one leg out of the blanket, but quickly put it back under when thoughts for the murder movie she watched appeared in to her head. Water. Water was definitely what she needed. She dragged herself out of the room and down the stairs but stopped when she saw who was sitting at the kitchen table, head in hands. Joe

"Hey" She cautiously made it down the last few steps and in to the kitchen. Joe looked up, obviously caught off guard "Oh hey" He realized how pathetic he probably looked right now "I-I just came down for a drink of water" he stuttered

"Yeah.. me too" She awkwardly started walking in to the kitchen "Are you okay?" The mood and tension in the room immediately changed. Joe sighed

"I don't really know Burke" Mel watched his face. He looked terrified and overwhelmed. She couldn't stand to see him like that. She sighed a grabbed a seat next to him, a strong feeling that she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

"You know" she grabbed his attention "When Lennox and Ryder moved in with me, I was terrified" she offered comfort.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, out of nowhere my sister was arrested and I was expected to raise two children all of a sudden"

"You never told me about this" Joe had never imagined it was easy.. he just never really thought about it

"It's not really an easy thing to talk about, Joe" She sighed. She always tried to repress that memory.

"Sometimes talking helps" Joe suddenly desperately wanted to know what had happened. Anything to get his mind off his current situation. Mel could see through him. Joe rarely said sentimental things and never something as deep as 'sometimes talking helps'. But she could sympathize with him. She wasn't going to kick him when he was down.

"Okay. But you might want to make a fresh pot of coffee" Joe smiled a little and got up to do so. Mel thought back to that horrible day. The one she had tried so hardly for the past two years to suppress

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?"

"Grease!" Lennox screamed at the exact same time that her brother yelled "Transformers!"

"Transformers?" Mel raised an eyebrow

"Are you 7?" Lennox picked. Ryder looked down at his hands in his lap, feeling lamer than usual "We can watch Grease"

Every now and then, Mel would take the kids for a weekend after Meredith would call and go on and on about the stress and how desperate she is in need of a break. She'd go out, get drunk, have fun, hit the clubs and by Monday she would be back to being mom Eventually she would annoy Mel to the point cancelling her weekend to watch the children. This was one of those weekend. It wasn't like Mel really minded. She loved Lennox and Ryder and sometimes they even spent summers with her.

But those weekend were happening more often. A little to often.

They popped in the disc and Mel plopped down on the couch, between her favorite niece and nephew. And everything was fine. The kids were humming along to the songs and Mel had a glass of wine in her hand. But then her phone rang and that's when he whole world turned upside down.

"Hold on guys" She stood and stepped a few feet away from the couch the answer the call "Hello? Yes this is she" Mel's heart stopped "Oh my god" she said a little to loud

"What's wrong?" The kids looked up at her, worry in their eyes. Mel mumbled a few more 'Okays' on the phone before hanging up. She looked at Lennox and Ryder. _Oh god_. She picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"Guys" She sighed "She couldn't believe she was doing this to them.

"What? What's wrong is everyone okay?" She sat down with them.

"Your mom was.. arrested tonight"

~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~

"Oh my god"

"Yeah" was all Mel could say

"What was she arrested for?"

"She drank. And drove" She didn't finish

"She was arrested for drinking and driving?" Joe asked. Personally he had thought it would be a little more... scandalous.

"Well that's what i told Lennox and Ryder" Mel could never find it in her heart to tell them the whole truth.

"What really happened?"

"Well I didn't totally lie. She did go drunk driving. But when she did.. " Painful memories stabbed her in the stomach like knives. An unexpected tear fell from her eye.

"Hey" Joe whispered softly. Mel wiped her eyes and silently reprimanded herself for crying.

"And she hit a car. She killed three people. One was a kid" Mel again wiped her eyes and sniffled, willing herself to not crying. Joe was about to consult her but she cut him off.

"There was a big mess of trials and tears. Two weeks later they were living with me."

"Mel ... I'm so sorry" He would have never of asked if he knew it would be so emotional. He had no idea. Mel wiped her eyes for the third time and stood up.

"I didn't tell you for you to feel sorry for me, I told you so you would understand how quickly things change" He nodded

"And if I can be a parent, so can you" Joe smiled. Without another word Mel went up to bed. Joe felt better.

He walked around the room, not sure of where he wanted to go. While he was mindlessly pacing something caught his eye. A picture. It was a picture of Mel kneeling down next to a very young Ryder and Lennox. They looked about 4 and 5 and all had broad smiles on there faces as the kids hugged their aunt tightly. His eyes kept going over to Lennox. Her hair was a little lighter and her eyes sparkled the same way they did now.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad

**Tell me if you guys like whats going on so far. I do not know what's in your minds, you have to tell me.**

**Fun fact: My favorite quote is "Boyfriends come and go but friends last for months"-Mel Burke. I also stole this and made it my Facebook status. My friends don't watch Melissa and Joey and they don't need to know where I get my creative originality.**

**I would also like to point out as an avid Tumblr user, Lennox is not wrong. Running a blog _is _****hard.**

**Another fun fact: Did you guys know Taylor Speitler(Lennox) has a baby on Days of our lives? Pregnancy fic anyone?**

**Just one more thing and i'll stop rambling I swear! Pretty Little Liars is back on! Woo! SO EXCITED**

**Just one more fun fact: My first fanfiction on this website was a pretty little liars one (Not on this account though)**

**Thanks for reading my story and reading my rambling. Please review any suggestions, ideas, criticism or any nice comments you'd like to share please do! c:**

**4 days until Melissa and Joey!**


End file.
